Devil is a Part-Timer: Meet the Devil's great x 13 granddaughter
by Moonlesscat
Summary: When the Devil's great times thirteen granddaughter moves in room 204 of the appartment, mysterious things start happening. Story is better than summery. Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! It really supports me to write this story. Parings are: Lucifer X OC, Maou X Chiho, Ashiya X Rika, Emi X OC, Suzuno X OC, and more. Rated T for safety.


Maou was walking home from work when he saw that the light in 204 was on.

' _New neighbors? I guess so._ ' He walked upstairs to his apartment and opened the door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back sire." Ashiya replied.

"Hey." Urushihara greeted him.

"Did anyone else know that we have new neighbors?" Maou asked.

"Yeah. They came by earlier." Urushihara replied.

"And why did I not see them?" Ashiya asked.

"It was when you were out shopping. So of course you didn't see them."

"So, do you know their names?" Maou asked.

"Yep. But they want to tell you themselves." Urushihara replied.

"Okay, but your coming too." Maou grabbed Urushihara, who yelped and started complaining.

* * *

Maou knocked on the door and a young women answered.

"Hi, we heard that you were our new neighbors and we wanted to welcome you. And if you have any questions please feel free to ask Suzuno in room 202 or us in room 201." Maou introduced, his eyes closed.

"Heya, gramps." The woman replied. "Do ya remember me?"

Maou opened his eyes in shock.

"Moon!?" He gaped. He hugged her and gave her a noogie. The dark brown almost black haired girl with the same colored eyes with albino like skin and wearing all black laughed. "It's been awhile, kiddo!"

"I know, right?!" She exclaimed. Maou stopped rustling her hair.

"So why are you here? I though that you were in California living with your cousin."

"Well, a few old friends of mines need help so I'm here to help them." Moon answered. A girl who looked like Moon only with dark blue almost black eyes walked up.

"Mom, who are these people?" The girl asked.

"Oh, Holly, this is your great times fourteen grandfather, Sadou Maou himself." Moon explained. Maou gave a wave.

"Hi, your Holly, right?" Maou asked. "Who's your father?"

Holly arched an eye brow. "Calvin. Why?"

"I knew it." He replied, weakly. "I'm gonna kill him."

Moon facepawned.

"No your not."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Is it just me or does anybody else find this awkward?" Urushihara asked.

"It's just you." Holly and Moon replied in union. Moon turned to Maou.

"Hey, gramps, I was wondering if you guys would like to come over for dinner tonight. We're making one of your favorite. Tsuki Soup."

"Sure!"

"I'll be going home now."

"No your not." Maou exclaimed, grabbing Urushihara's shirt.

"Hey, let me go! I'm hermit remember!" Urushihara exclaimed.

"We'll help you out with anything, Moon! You just need to ask!" Maou exclaimed.

"Thanks gramps! And don't worry, I will." Moon replied. "By the way, come on in. There are two other people I'd like you to meet."

Maou and the other two came in. There was a blond haired girl with dusty brown eyes wearing a lot of pink and white who was reading a book called 'Neko Restaurant,' a pink haired girl with clover green eyes wearing a neon green short sleeved shirt and shorts with neon pink clover patterns who was literally making a plant grow. The plant was glowing neon green as it was growing.

"Ivy, Clover. There's some people who I want you to meet." Moon exclaimed. The two looked up.

"Hey mum." The blond girl replied.

"Mom, who are they?" The pink haired girl asked, shyly.

"This is our great times fourteen grandfather, Satan. But call him Maou."

"I'm Clover. The blond girl is my sister, Ivy. Holly is the youngest of the triplets. I'm the middle triplet. Ivy is the eldest triplet." Clover introduced.

"Ah, so your triplets. Which one of you most like your mom?" Urushihara asked.

"Holly." Ivy replied.

"So that means that Clover is a mix of your parents and your like your dad, Ivy. Am I right?" Urushihara asked, holding his PASTA device.

"Yep. That's how genetics work. Lucifer."

"So your kids know who we are?" Ashiya asked. "You're smart for such young looking girls."

Ivy looked up from her book and at them.

"Ashiya, just how young do you think we look?" She asked.

"About twelve."

"Annk! Wrong!" Clover replied. "We're sixteen."

"By the way, your pants are down." Ivy replied, holding his belt. Ashiya yelped. Urushihara laughed.

"You didn't even move! How did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"We're daughters of Moon, so of course things like that are bound to happen." Ivy replied.

"Yo, dinner's ready!" Moon exclaimed. A blonde haired man with blue eyes walked in and gave Moon a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dear." He replied.

"Your welcome, Calvin." Then she turned. "Oh, Cal, do you remember Satan?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Why?"

"Well, if you look behind me, you'll see why." He did.

"Gahg!" He jumped.

"H-hi sir." He stuttered.

Maou was grinning evilly.

"Gramps, what did I tell you?" Moon replied, not even looking behind her. Maou squeaked.

"PleaseDon'tKillMe!" He exclaimed. Urushihara stifled a laugh. Moon looked at the door.

"Emelia, Chiho, Suzuno. You guys can come on in, ya know." She exclaimed. The door opened and the three girls walked in.

"What is the meaning of this, Devil?!" Emi scowled.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't act innocent! Just what are you doing with these girls?!"

"Geeze, Emelia. Don't act like everything he does is to do something bad." Moon replied. Emi was shocked.

"How-how do you know my name?!" She exclaimed. Moon sighed.

"Well, a _long_ time ago, Maou fell in love with a human girl named Joan. It was long before you were born, Emelia. Joan fell in love with Maou too. Because of how suspicious people were back then, Joan was killed because they thought she was possessed by Satan. Joan ran away from heaven to be with Satan and they had twins. One boy and one girl. The boy's name was Shinigami Death and the girl's name was Shi Death. Shi Death is my great times twelve grandmother. There by making Maou my great times thirteen grandfather. And making these girls their great times fourteen grandfather. We also have two sons same age as the girls back at home and I have a daughter back at home too, who is also married and has kids. So yeah. I know."

"So do you have to feed on people's fear in order to use your magic?" Suzuno asked.

"Nope!" Maou and Moon replied at the same time.

"My magic is different than yours. It doesn't rely on people's feeling but instead relies on my own feelings." Moon explained. "Now that you're here, though, want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure!" Chiho exclaimed happily. Suddenly, a glow of light shone and a young silver haired girl appeared. She turned to Moon.

"Moon-Nee!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Alas=Ramus-imoto!" Moon exclaimed, hugging Alas=Ramus.

"Uh, Moon, how do you know Alas?" Maou asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, let's eat!" Moon replied.

* * *

"Wow! That pretty good stuff! How do you make this?" Chiho asked. Moon smiled.

"I'm glad you asked! I can show you the recipe, Chi!" She replied. Chi smiled as well. She gave Chiho a card. "Just follow the instructions and you will be fine."

Chiho hugged Moon. "Thank you!"

"It's no problem!" She replied.

"Moon, how exactly do you know Alas=Rambus?" Maou asked. Moon smiled.

"Well, when she was shorter, I found Alas outside and took her in. One day we were attacked by some angels, so I had to send her away. It wasn't pure luck or a coincidence that I managed to get the portal there. I did that on purpose. I knew that you were the best option. I couldn't ask anyone else. But I didn't know that Emi would be there. Buut I'm glad that she was. If she wasn't, it would of been a disaster. Even with Urushihara there."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I remember when Shi told me that you slept through her crying. So Lucifer had to be a big softy and had to take care of Shi." Moon replied.

"Mooooooooooon! I didn't need The Hero to know that I was a big softy when it came to kids!" Urushihara exclaimed. Moon laughed.

"I remember that you had a hand in raising me. Heck you saved my life more times than I can remember."

"Moon, are you drunk?!"

"No I'm not, Morning Star. I just like wine."

"You're drunk aren't you, Moon?"

"No I'm not drunk, Urushihara."

"Yes you are, Moon."

"No, Urushihara."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"We are not having this conversation. Go to bed. I'll be over to help with the hangover. Good night." He left and the others stared at Moon.

"Softy." She scoffed.

"I heard that!" Urushihara exclaimed. Everyone else left.

* * *

"Frikin drunkie." Urushihara muttered.

"Hey, Urushihara, what did Moon mean when you saved her life more than she remember?"

"She was drunk." He grumbled.

"Okay." Maou decided not to question further and leave Urushihara alone. But he was still curious about one thing. "Why did she call you Morning Star?"

He had to all but ask. Urushihara sighed.

"That's what my name means." He replied, full of dread. "Lucifer means Morning Star. She used to call me that when she needed help. Maou, I knew more about her then I let on. But I rather not talk about it. Most of those memories, neither she nor I are happy to talk about. The first time we met, it wasn't on a happy note either. I didn't even stay long."

Then he turned to the other two. "You should ask her about it. But in the morning, when she's not drunk."

They decided not to question it and move on. They went to bed, not knowing what was going to happen soon.

* * *

 **I'm gonna end it here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Devil is a Part-Timer. I only own my OCs.**

 **Bye! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
